Memories Are Nice, but that's All they Are
by HieiJaganshiMate
Summary: “Memories are nice, but that’s all they are.”—Why on earth did Rikku say this at the time? This is a oneshot of when Rikku first learned of this quote, and how she came to understand it. GR


"Memories are Nice, but that's all they are" 

**By: HieiJaganshiMate**

AN: Okay I was thinking in bed the other night…and an idea just popped into my head. Gippal/Rikku pairing, ONE-SHOT, I REPEAT A ONE-SHOT! Enjoy!

Summary: "Memories are nice, but that's all they are."—Why on earth did Rikku say this at the time? This is a one-shot of when Rikku first learned of this quote, and how she came to understand it. G/R

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Rikku's POV---After the scene where they go to the farplane and Yuna decides whether or not to marry Seymour. (AN-ewww!) Also this is AFTER Rikku uses her quote AKA the story title.

I glanced up at their backs as everybody went toward the farplane. Then I looked back down at my shoes. Auron said nothing, just leaned against the stairs as we waited for our companions to return.

………..Awkward silence………….Yuck! I HATE awkward silence………

So I decided to break that silence.

"So….err…..Auron…" I started, not really sure what to say. I mean, it's kinda of HARD to talk to somebody who RARLEY talks to anyone. "….." I really had to think of something…why did it have to be Auron, of all people? The ONE person I have trouble having a conversation with. Then it hit me. WHY was Auron HERE? Didn't he want to go to the farplane?

"Auron, how come you're still here, and not visiting the farplane with the others?"

"I have my reasons, as you do yours." He responded.

…..Like that really answered my question……..

"So what is YOUR reason…?" He countered.

My reason….

Why didn't I want to go to the farplane…..?

"Memories are nice, but that's all they are." I said, repeating myself from what I said earlier.

"Who are you afraid of appearing there?" Auron asked, glancing my way, his curiosity probably getting the best of him.

Who was I afraid of seeing?

Well that was an answer I knew well…because I _always_ thought of seeing him again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

We were best friends, the best of the best. We were always there for each other. We grew up together, so of course, we knew everything about each other.

Then, as we got older, it was expected for us to take our relationship to the next level by dating. That was when we were twelve, and we first started to date.

There wasn't much twelve year olds could do, being so young. But we tried. He use to make me sneak out at night, by climbing out my window, and other days we'd just hang out, giving little pecks on the cheeks or lips. He'd always bring something I like: flowers, jewelry…chocolate. Anything. He was such a sweet boy….always teasing me…I'll never forget him.

I'll never forget Gippal. Especially since he left…..I'll never forget.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Kinda Flashback-ish) Rikku thirteen at this point.

"I'm sorry Cid's Girl." Gippal said, as he came towards me.

"Well that was random. What are you apologizing for now?" I said, with a light smile on my face.

"Well……E's cunno. (I'm sorry)." He repeated.

"What Gippal? Come on you can tell me! I mean, after all, we are best friends." 'And former girlfriend and boyfriend.' I mentally added. Oh you must be confused, right? Well Gippal and I used to date. That's right. _Used_ to. We had decided that we needed our space, and be just friends…although I wish it was more again…

"I'm leaving…" He said, looking down.

"When will you be back? A few days, a week?" I asked.

"No, I don't know how long. I'm joining…the Crimson Squad. I don't know if I'll ever see you again. There's a big possibility that I'll die, or just never return to Bikanel." He explained.

No….that can't be right….he's always been there!

"Why?" I whispered, the tears filling up.

"I want to travel Spira, I want to fight for what I believe in, I need freedom from this place."

"Oh, so we're not good enough for you?" I yelled, getting upset.

"No Rikku, you know what I mean. I just….I need to prove something to myself."

"What do you need to prove that's so important?"

"I don't really know, but I'll make sure to tell you one day!" He said smiling. I giggled a little. Okay so maybe he was leaving, it's better he leave off with us as friends instead of enemies.

"Cid's girl…--Rikku….if I die…I don't want you to dwell in the past. Don't get upset. I'll always be a memory…" He said, placing a hand over my chest "…in you're heart. And that's all I'll ever be. A nice memory, nothing more." Gippal smiled at me, and gave me a small peck on the cheek, and walked off.

I stood there for awhile, smiling softly, but still upset.

That was the last time I saw Gippal.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's where my line comes in. I got it from Gippal, after he left. It helped me ease some of the pain I feel at times.

"Memories are nice, but that's all they are…"

And that's who I was afraid of seeing. I didn't want to see Gippal. I did not want to realize that he could be dead.

I didn't want to know the truth.

"And who exactly are you afraid of appearing there, Rikku?" Auron repeated.

"An old friend." I said quietly, looking away from his eyes.

"Hey you guys, we're back!" Tidus yelled, smiling. I turned around and waved, smiling also. After the whole Jyscal thing, one thought still ran through my mind…

He could still be alive somewhere out there.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Fast forward to X-2)

I blinked my eyes in disbelief. No way…it's been too long….

Was that….Gippal?

I went to the Djose temple with Paine and Yuna to find Gippal, and have an interview with him.

No hug, he barley realized I existed.

Four years I thought he was dead, and he shows up all peppy and alive… AND he barley acknowledges me…..

WHAT THE HECK IS HIS PROBLEM!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

I didn't really get to see Gippal as much as I would of liked to because of the whole 'Shuyin and Lenne' and the whole reunion between Yuna and Tidus.

That's why I decided to go visit him myself, instead of waiting for him to come to me.

I stormed into the temple, and mentally snickered when workers would run away with fear. I slammed open the doors to Gippal's office and pointed at him.

"OUI!(YOU!)" I said, reverting back to our language. I marched right up to him and started poking him in the chest. "YOU have some nerve! I stay in Bikanel for TWO years, without a word from you! I decided to go help my cousin. Another two years pass and you come out of the blue after thinking you were dead for four years! WHY ON EARTH DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING TO ME!" I shouted, hearing more workers runaway.

"E's cunno. (I'm sorry)" He said, looking down. I smiled and hugged him.

"I missed you. How come you practically ignored me through this whole "Shuyin and Lenne" thingy?" I asked.

" 'Cause I wanted to keep my cool around you, try to impress you a little, and not act like a total dork in front of you. I was just as surprised as you where." He responded smirking slightly. I gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Oh what a tragedy! Imagine Gippal the Great, as a dork! That would have been horrible!" I said dramatically.

"Yes it would have been." He said, picking me up bridal-style and spinning me around in circles.

Without a second thought while spinning I shouted, "I love you! I love---" I paused in mid-sentence, blushing.

Gippal stopped immediately, sending us both flying to the floor. I tried to crawl away, but Gippal came and pinned me to the ground.

"What did you say?" He asked seriously.

I looked away from his gaze and said nothing.

"What did you say?" He asked more gently, taking his hand and making me face him.

"………I love you." I whispered. Gippal smiled goofily and picked me up again, spinning me once more.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to here that Rikku!" He slowly came to a stop and put me down.

"Say it." I whispered.

"I love you, Rikku." He said looking at me.

"So….Did you ever figure out what you wanted to prove to yourself?"

"Yes. I figured out that I was trying to get stronger to impress you." I hugged him tightly.

"Don't ever leave me again." I whispered against his chest.

"I would never think of doing so ever again." He whispered. "So tell me, Rikku. How did you get through all these years without me?"

"I just remembered a quote and then I'd feel better."

"What was this quote?" I grinned.

"Memories are nice, but that's all they are."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Wow, that was long. Well I hope there wasn't that many spoilers for you people. PLEASE REVIEW! Or IM at CrazyAmayachan. I LOVE TALKING TO NEW PEOPLE! Bye Bye for now!


End file.
